Of Witchers and Foxes
by BleachedHollow
Summary: We all know that Ciri is Geralt and Yennefer's adopted daughter. But what of Naruto, the adopted son of Triss Merigold. A boy becomes a witcher, and a witcher becomes a legend.


_**Naruto Of Rivia**_

The beginning of our story happens to take place in the modest village of White Orchard. More precisely, in the village's tavern. For a much smaller tavern, it was surprisingly lively. Bustling with villagers with active conversation. Everything from the "Black ones" to the emperor was free game.

And in this tavern stood our hero. A tallish man with a wiry build. A cloak covered his head so no features could be seen from those inside the bar. Two short swords strapped to his back. Each one crafted masterfully. And dangling from his necklace was an emblem. At first glance it looked like a never ending Celtic design, but upon closer inspection, you would see a snake. A viper to be exact.

"sorry but I haven't seen your ashen-haired lass."

The cloaked man sighed. Another failure. "Your certain? Green eyes, a scar under her eye?":

"I think I would remember someone with that description lad."

Ciri. The adopted daughter of Geralt and Yennefer. How did our hero know this? Simple. He was the adopted son of Triss Merigold. He hadn't seen his mother in years. Geralt had an old acquaintance take him when he came of age. A witcher by the name of Letho. A man who became his mentor. Though it hurt him to leave his mother, it was the right thing to do. If he had stayed he would of only gotten in the way. Especially recently with Radovid going insane and trying to exterminate all sorceresses. He was going to take care of Radovid personally though.

He often wondered what would of happened if he and Ciri's roles were reversed. She was raised by witchers and trained with Geralt and his cohorts. Before Ichigo was taken by Letho, he was associated with his mother's sorceresses comrades. Philipa Eilhart, Sile De Tansarville, Margarita Laux-Antille, and Fringilla Vigo all were apart of his life.

"Thanks for the information."

The tavern's owner rolled her shoulders. "I wished I could've been more help. Perhaps you'll find what your looking for further down the road. Try the Barons."

Before the young man could nod his head the tavern's doors exploded open. Four burly men covered from head to toe in heavy armor walked inside.

The tavern got awfully quiet and the whispers died down almost immediately.

"You at the bar. Why do you carry two swords around eh?" Shouted one of the soldiers.

They watched as the man stayed still, with his back to them.

"I asked you a question! Are ye deaf?!"

"I heard you just fine. Doesn't mean I have to answer you."

Almost as if it was on cue, the tavern's patrons parted. All with their eyes on the developing situation.

"Why you little prick I'll-"

"But since you are so dead set on asking, I'll answer. One is for monsters, and the other is for humans. And not necessarily in that order."

The soldiers became quiet.

"Though lately, It's been getting difficult to tell the two apart."

"He's a damned witcher. A mutant."

One of the soldiers walked right up beside him. "This establishment doesn't allow your kind in here. Don't want freaks infecting the one place we can go to blow off some steam. So one or two things are going to happen. One you walk out of here on your own, and we never see you again. Or two. We break your legs and you crawl your arse out of here."

The cloaked stranger raised his finger in the air. "Or…"

Before the soldier could react his head was enveloped in a viselike grip and slammed into the wooden countertop of the tavern.

The solder's unconscious body fell to the floor with a thump.

The young man slowly pulled the cloak and hood from his head, revealing a mop of bight blonde hair. They were all surprised to see how young he was. He had to be in his early 20's. He had a handsome face that had 3 scars on each side of his nose. They nearly looked identical to whisker marks.

He opened his eyes revealing azure colored eyes. They contrasted greatly from the common "cat eyes" that most witchers have.

"My name is Naruto."

The remaining soldiers stood shell-shocked. Their companion laid unmoving on the tavern's floor. One of the soldiers finally spoke.

"I've seen a witcher kill 9 men within seconds. Didn't even bat an eye. Maybe we let this one pass?"

His comrades slowly nodded in agreement.

"Good decision." Replied Naruto.

They watched as the young witcher pulled his hood back over his head. He turned and left a considerable amount of coin on the table and left.

Naruto let the fresh evening air hit him, as he took a deep breath. Another promising lead, ends in another disappointing dead end. One girl this hard to find…he had to find her. The Hunt was closing in on her. He wouldn't allow it.

He led his horse to the road and put a foot in a stirrup and pulled himself up into the saddle. The Baron was his next lead. Crow's Perch.

As his horse began to gallop he came to an abrupt halt. A cloud of dust was kicking up and heading straight his way. It was a unit of soldiers. As they neared he saw their armor was different from the ones he dealt with at the tavern. That and the way these soldiers carried themselves was completely different. There was a aura of superiority. He was surprised that they too came to halt.

He didn't understand why until realization dawned on him. They were waiting for him to step aside for them. Naruto didn't do that for anyone.

"Citizen move."

Naruto instead, in an act of defiance walked as close as he possibly could. His horse and his opponent's horse was nearly head to head…literally.

"Why you insolent-" The soldier began before he was interrupted by his fellow comrade. The other soldier pointed down at Naruto's medallion.

"Witcher." The Nilfgaardian snarled.

"Witcher!?" A feminine voice stated.

Naruto's eyes nearly bulged out. There before him, was none other than the beautiful Yennefer of Vengerberg.

 **Hey everyone. This was an idea I had ever since I've gotten my hands on the Witcher 3 Wild Hunt. Some spoilers will be in the game so if you haven't beaten the main story you have been warned. This is just a prologue. Don't worry everything will be revealed. Like how Naruto came to be with Triss as her adopted child. How he knows Geralt and so on. Not entirely sure about pairings. Was thinking Naruto x Ciri, or perhaps maybe one of the sorceresses? Leave suggestions about the pairings lol. Stay safe everybody.**

 **BH**


End file.
